


Mine

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, spoilers 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really love possessive Mickey okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Mickey couldn't get enough of the way Gallagher kissed. There in the middle of that club, he was on his tip toes and Ian has his strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's torso. Mickey kissed Ian like he never needed air again. He just wanted to crawl inside and get lost in that mouth forever.

He was well aware of how desperate and gay that made him sound but honestly he couldn't bring himself to give a shit right now.

Eventually the need to breath got too strong and their lips disconnected but neither man loosened the grip they had on each other. They leaned their heads together and Mickey stared Ian straight in the eyes as he practically growled. 

“Mine.” 

Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Come again Mickey?” He challenged. Mickey didn't back down.

“I will suck your dick whenever you want, I will come here and watch you work to keep those pervs off of you and and I will go to fucking after parties with you but you are Mine. No one else touches your dick, you don't kiss anyone else you don't fuck anyone else.” 

There was no persuading Mickey at this point. He was in too deep with Gallagher now, now that he had Ian back in his life he was never taking chances again.

Ian just smirked and laid a light kiss on Mickey's lips before responding.

“The same go for you? I'm yours and you are mine?”

Mickey nodded and pulled Ian's body even closer against his.

“Yes. Fuck yes I am yours and you are mine.” He answered before pulling Ian in for yet another kiss. He was over the fucking moon that finally they were standing somewhere where he could kiss this man without being afraid of being caught or judged or shot.

Once again Ian pulled away first, but only enough so that he could grab on to Mickey's belt by the front and start dragging him in the direction of the bathroom.

“You gave some great head earlier. I guess it's time I repay you huh?” Ian asked, knowing that Mickey was already fully hard and ready. The shorter man smiled back at him and mock saluted as they reached the bathroom door.

“Sir yes sir.”


End file.
